Radar is frequently used for search and rescue (SAR) operations. The microwave frequencies employed for radar typically range between 100 MHz (wavelength λ of ˜10 m) and 100 GHz (λ of ˜1 mm) that straddles across the overlapping radio and thermal infrared frequency bands. Because humans inherently lack organic senses for microwave energy frequencies, an individual being sought cannot determine unaided whether sufficient the radar illumination has enabled successful detection.
Current radar detection systems typically employ a single antenna for each band of interest. These systems are typically large, heavy, specially tailored to aviation or maritime applications and may require dedicated power sources, special cooling, and the like. Such systems may incorporate multiple antennas and modulators tuned to the search frequency bands, thereby increasing weight and volume, further compromising portability for human transport.